Castle Of Glass
by ccamilav
Summary: Tom é um romântico a moda antiga que não consegue esquecer a ex-namorada. Quando Corey - cheia de traumas, errada e não acredita no amor nem confia em ninguém - entra em cena, ele prontamente se apaixona por ela. A pergunta é: o Tom é bom o suficiente para mudar a cabeça de Corey?


**CAPÍTULO I**

- Dude, você não vem? – Danny me ligou pela milésima vez para perguntar a mesma coisa.

- Já saí de casa – resmunguei enquanto esperava a sinaleira abrir. – Em dez minutos eu to aí.

- É uma noiva mesmo, hein? – ele provocou, rindo alto. Ouvi muitas risadas ao fundo, barulho de garrafas batendo uma contra a outra e uma música insuportavelmente ruim tocando.

- Vai a merda – murmurei, terminando a ligação.

Eu estava procurando um lugar para estacionar na frente da casa da Stacy quando Danny me liga de novo.

- Eu to chegando, me deixa estacionar a porra do carro! – gritei com o telefone.

"Acho que ele ficou brabo" uma voz feminina falou ao fundo da ligação. Risadas ecoaram pelo telefone. E então, desligaram na minha cara.

Dá pra ver que meu humor após a meia-noite não é dos melhores, né? Principalmente se me acordam para ir numa festa que eu não estou interessado de ir. Principalmente numa noite fresquinha que a vontade de ficar na cama é imensa. Ir pra festas não é a minha. Acho que é muita putaria pra pouca música boa. Me explica, você lendo: qual a graça de uma festa com bebida, gente bêbada, vômito e música ruim num volume que não dá pra ignorar? Eu não consigo ver lado bom. Ah, você quer falar das garotas, então? Das _muitas_ garotas bêbadas e fáceis de pegar? Aí que você se engana! Essas meninas são as fontes das doenças sexualmente transmissíveis mais acessíveis a população adolescente. Em resumo, eu sou o cara sóbrio que fica num canto sem pegar ninguém em toda festa. Eu acredito que pegar só por pegar é... Ridículo. Sim, eu não sou gay. Eu sei que parece, mas eu acho que namorar é melhor do que fazer essas putarias aí. Acredite se quiser, eu sou hétero.

Minha ex-namorada ficou comigo por seis meses e terminou comigo para me trocar por um cara que terminou com ela um mês depois. Desde então, eu sou o cara do canto que eu já expliquei. Ela vem me seduzir as vezes, flertar e etc. mas eu tento ignorar.

Entrei na casa da Stacy sem cerimônia. A porta estava aberta – tinha um punhado de gente bêbada vomitando no jardim – e dentro estava tudo escuro iluminado por luzes negras e alguns globos de vidro.

- Oi, vocês viram o Danny? – perguntei para duas loiras de mini saia na encostadas na parede.

- Acho que ele tá com a Cathy no segundo andar.

- Acho que sim – a outra loira completou.

- Obrigado – agradeci e fui em direção ao segundo andar.

Não demorei pra encontrar o quarto que estavam meus amigos. Era só procurar pela gritaria e pelos xingamentos que era fácil de encontrar.

- Chegou a noiva! – Dougie gritou, erguendo as mãos.

- Ah, ele não tá de branco... – Cherry fez biquinho quando me viu.

Sentados em uma roda, com uma garrafa vazia – provavelmente jogando Verdade ou Consequência – meus amigos estavam. Danny estava com a namorada Catherine no colo. Eles eram o casal mais contraditório do mundo; ele um pervertido com cara de safado e ela meiga, (parecendo sempre) inocente de laços no cabelo e vestidos cor de rosa. Mas há boatos que os opostos se atraem. Cherry estava cantando "lá vem a noiva, toda de branco..." com Dougie. Cherry era meio hiperativa. Ficava quase insuportável quando bebia. Dougie tinha uma quedinha por ela mas era muito tímido sóbrio para falar com ela. Harry dava em cima de Katie e ela se fazia toda pra ele, com o maior cu doce do mundo. E, batendo a garrafa no chão para tentar chamar atenção dos amigos, estava uma menina que eu não conhecia.

Ela tinha aquele rosto fino que chama a atenção de qualquer um. Olhos grandes e abertos, pintados com maquiagem preta, que só de olhar me deram um frio na barriga. Ela estava vestindo um vestido preto com renda (repete comigo: eu sou hétero, eu sou hétero), uma meia-calça rasgada preta e coturnos floridos. Usava várias pulseiras nos pulsos. Ela olhou pra mim e me deu um sorriso que quase me fez cair no chão. Os lábios pintados de vermelho fazendo contraste com os dentes brancos era como se um anjo tivesse caído do céu e estivesse ali, me olhando.

- Tom! Oi! – Cathy, a única mais ou menos sóbria, veio me cumprimentar. – Já conhece a Coraline?

- ...Não – demorei para responder.

- Coraline, Tom, Tom, Coraline – Cathy nos apresentou fazendo gestos com as mãos.

- Me chama de Corey – ela disse, soltando uma risada como se fosse uma comédia inédita.

- Oi, Corey – falei, meio aéreo.

- Estamos jogando Verdade ou Consequência, quer jogar? – Coraline me convidou.

- Hmmm... Ah, sim! – respondi meio tarde. Ela olhou pra mim, como se estranhasse e depois soltou outra risada.

Sentei ao lado de Coraline e giraram a garrafa quando conseguiram voltar a ordem.

- Dougie pergunta pro Harry.

- Verdade ou consequência? – Dougie perguntou.

- Consequência – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Te desafio a paquerar o armário! – Dougie gritou, e todos soltaram uma risada.

Aproveitei o momento de paquerar para falar com Coraline:

- Então, Corey... Você gosta dos Beatles? – perguntei.

- Não – ela soltou dando de ombros.

- Tá brincando. Sério?

- Aham! – ela puxou uma garrafa do seu lado e tomou um gole. – Acho as letras muito românticas pro meu gosto. Me perdoe – ela falou com ironia. – Meu irmão admira eles com deuses, eu acho muito amorzinho pro meu gosto.

- Ah... – eu tinha levado um banho de água fria sobre Corey. – E você gosta de que?

- Nirvana... Runaways... Ah, sei lá. Não é fácil sair respondendo de que bandas você gosta assim! – ela riu. Ok, banho de água quente. (Isso existe?)

Algumas rodadas foram passando e eu não parava de olhar para Corey. Ela tinha esse jeito estranho e alternativo ao meu que estava me deixando louco! Meu coração batia forte cada vez que ela me dirigia a palavra ou cada ver que a garrafa girava e eu esperava por um desafio que envolvesse ela.

Pode parecer idiota, mas eu estava sofrendo de um caso de "amor a primeira vista".

- Danny pergunta para Tom.

- Verdade ou consequência, Tomzinho gayzinho amado?

- Consequência – murmurei, já que já tinha pedido verdade duas vezes.

- Hmmm, que tal você dar um beijinho na Katie? – ele perguntou. Com certeza estava bêbado demais, já que Katie era do Harry e ele era muito possessivo em relação a ela.

- Cara, sai fora! – Harry xingou, dando um tapa na cabeça de Danny.

- Ciúmes, ai que bonitinho, Harry – Corey disse, com um sorriso provocador e enlouquecedoramente sexy. Por que _eu _não recebia um sorriso daqueles, hein?

- Tá cara, beija a Corey porque ela não é de ninguém – Danny disse e voltou a virar a o copo. Deus me livre saber o que tinha lá dentro.

Me virei para Coraline e ela tinha uma das sobrancelhas loiras erguidas, como se me provocasse. Eu precisava estar no mínimo **muito **bêbado pra conseguir encarar isso sem meu coração sair pela boca.

- Sei que é um sacrifício, mas acho que é seu desafio – Ela abriu um sorriso perfeito com os lábios vermelhos. Jesus Cristo, eu nunca quis ter batom vermelho na minha boca antes, hoje era a primeira vez.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer enquanto eu me aproximava dela. Eu não ia responder nada para ela porque com certeza iria gaguejar e me enrolar todo, enfim, mico. Já era suficientemente embaraçoso que meu coração estava palpitando e meu estômago estava se revirando como um zumbi.

Colei minha testa a dela e a beijei. Os lábios de Corey eram macios demais. Eu coloquei minhas mãos nos ombros dela que estavam cobertos apenas por uma fina renda preta e a puxei para perto. Ela tinha a pele tão macia que parecia um anjo, cara. Um anjo vestido de preto, uma luz pra me ajudar a esquecer a Oriel (minha ex que eu não consigo esquecer porque eu realmente amava ela, mas isso é para outro momento). Eu estava dando beijos curtos, calmos e românticos nela (gay), mas acho que ela não estava pro amor – ela agarrou meus cabelos da nuca e me puxou para perto, acelerando o beijo, me fazendo soltar suspiros baixos e me deixando mais arrepiado do que eu já estive. Ela sabia onde beijar, onde apertar, quando fazer uma pausa – eu não sei explicar, mas foi extraordinário. Teve uma ligação entre nós.

- Sexo! – Cherry gritou, prolongando a última sílaba.

- Acabou a putaria, Tom trovador – Dougie gritou logo depois.

Nós nos separamos com um pulo. Eu tinha esquecido das pessoas no mesmo ambiente que nós e provavelmente precisaria de uma almofada para esconder uma certa animação. Pensar nisso me fez corar muito, senti meu rosto ficar quente. Quando olhei para Corey, ela estava rindo alto, retocando o batom vermelho dos lábios e tentando limpá-lo de onde não deveria estar. Eu ainda podia sentir a sua boca na minha – o gosto de menta e vodka na minha boca era fantástico.


End file.
